


Hey you're pretty cute wanna go eat some food and then fuck?

by Shiquara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I'm Not Ashamed, Original Character(s), There's A Tag For That, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiquara/pseuds/Shiquara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl meets a girl at a Twenty One Pilots concert, and they find out they are both lesbians.<br/>Or<br/>A lesbian meets a cute lesbian and a creepy guy joins the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey you're pretty cute wanna go eat some food and then fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> These are my ocs.  
> And I love Twenty One Pilots

I don't even know why I'm here, my friends just dragged me along. I've never even heard about this band, except for the fact that they are so gay for eachother. I'm more interested in the girl in front of me... She's kinda... cute? She's tall, but not as tall as I am. Her skin is pale, I can tell since It shines blue in the strobe lights. Most people's skin is shining green. Her hair is a coppery-orange color, and it falls to the tops of her waist. I can tell her fringe that goes across the left side of her forehead (It would be her right) Is straightened. She's wearing black jean shorts, black suspenders, a black bowtie, a crisp white shirt with a collar, and knee-high converse. (A/N: 2009 Dan Howell, much?) She's swaying along to the beat of the music, singing to the words. [She's a rather nice singer] Then she turns around.  
"HOLY SHIT SHE'S CUTE" is all I can think.  
"Hey" she says with a thick Irish accent.  
"Oh uh a-ah I-i uM heY you-you're cut-cute. I ah uhm oh, uh.. nevermind I ah the what fuck uhm-"  
"You're pretty cute, too" she cuts me off, giggling, "My name's Max"  
"Oh uh... I'm, ah, Viola."  
"Nice name"  
And with that she turns back around, and once again sways to the music. Her orange hair is so mesmerizing, I don't even realize the creepy dude who's shoving his hand down my pants.  
"Fuck off!" I hear Max yell  
The dude just reaches over the squeeze her boob.  
Then, Max slaps him. He stomps away, grumbling.  
"Thanks..." I mumble, looking down.  
"S'all good" Max smiles softly, "Hey... could I ah-um... c-could I get your... uh number?"  
I glance at her and smirk. We trade phones, and I add my contact in as "Vi ;)"  
We talk and sing and maybe even kiss for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy at the end I'm so sorry


End file.
